Low molecular weight polymers (e.g., having molecular weights of 200 to 2,000 daltons) containing amine-functionality (also referred to as polyamines) are utilized in coating applications and are cured at room temperature using polyisocyanates to provide crosslinked polyureas. Such formulations cure very fast at ambient conditions and provide coatings with superior properties but have short pot-life. Further, such formulations are toxic and generally are expensive.